


Fear Lies In All Of Us

by TLGW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pain, Psychological Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLGW/pseuds/TLGW
Summary: My take on Episdoe 3x02. Psi never walked out of the vault. Kara couldn't pull herself out of the trance. And we learn about Maggies worst fear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is my first fic so any reviews are welcome!  
> I'll be updated as soon as I can!

She didn’t know what she was going to walk in to, I mean when does she ever know what she’s walking in to. She was a god damn detective, she had dealt with aliens and bad guys for long enough.

She knew it wasn’t going to be good. The fact that Supergirl hadn’t already cleared and secured the scene by the time the police got there, she knew something had gone wrong.

Maggie cleared the main floor of the bank;

‘Make sure they’re ok’

she shouted to her team who were close behind;

‘I’m gonna check the vault’.

She walked down the steps to see the vault door open and could hear someone breathing heavily inside. As Maggie rounded the door with her gun still drawn she was confronted with something she had never had to handle before. She called for her team to leave, to get out; if there was one thing she knew, it was that no one else could know about this.

With her gun now holstered, she made her way over to Kara, she could hear her gasping for breath. Maggie had dealt with her fair share of panic attacks, she knew how to calm herself down. Had even had to calm Alex out of them. But Supergirl, this was different; Kara Zor El was a super hero; Hell, Kara Danvers was a super hero!

Kara had been through a lot over the past few years, with the red kryptonite, Jeramiah, Mon El; and that’s just what Maggie knew about. God knows what she is seeing right now, what she is reliving.

She should phone Alex.

‘Kara. Kara, it’s ok. It’s ok’

She already had her phone out, calling Alex.

‘Kara, c’mon ‘lil Danvers. Look at me. Look at me. You need to focus on my voice. You are safe, it’s Maggie, I’m here. I’m here. C’mon…’

She couldn’t get through to her. She couldn’t make Kara focus, listen.

Kara was crying, no, sobbing. She was mumbling something; Maggie couldn't make it out.

‘Maggie. Maggie! What’s happening? Are you ok? Are you with Supergirl?’

Maggie was so focused on Kara, her heart breaking at the sight of the blonde that she completely forgot she needed Alex. She shook herself and made her way to the phone.

‘Al, I’m here. I’m with Kara. Alex, you need to get here, I don’t know what to do, she's not responding, she’s having a panic attack, but it’s different, I can't get through to her!’

Maggie heard something behind her, she turned thinking it was one of her officers. A rage was building inside her as she was about to scold the officer for disobeying orders.

The phone fell from her hands as she realised who it was. She was still here. The woman. The woman who could get inside people’s heads. The one who is responsible for the torture in Kara’s mind.

‘Maggie, you still there? We’re on our way. Where are you? Maggie?’

‘Alex, she’s here.’


	2. Chapter 2

Alex’s blood ran cold. She knew what Maggie had gone through, with her parents, her last girlfriend. Now that she knew what this Meta-Human could do… She knew she had to hurry.

‘Maggie, listen to me; Her name is Psi. She’s a Meta-Human. She can induce your greatest fear. Make you feel it. Make it real. Baby, listen to me, you gotta stay strong. Don’t let her inside your head. I’m coming. I’m coming for you, and Kara.’

 

Maggie hadn’t taken her eyes off the woman. The one who calls herself Psi. She’s never come up against a physic before. Did she know how to protect her mind? No. But she could protect her and Kara by force. She positioned herself in between Kara and Psi. Her one mission was to keep Kara safe, she was the one Alex could not live without.

‘Psi. Let Kara go.’

‘Now why would I do that, Detective Sawyer? I have her where I want her. And you made it all move so much faster too. Look, Agent Danvers is already on her way.’

Psi smirked at the look on Maggie’s face after that statement. She now had both women Alex loved more than anything, and she could choose who she wanted to play with more.

Maggie’s mind was reeling, Agent Danvers? How did she know Alex. What did she want with Alex. She turned to Kara who was looking blankly at the opposite wall. 

Maggie turned to face Psi again but she had gone. Suddenly she was in a car, Maggie knew this car, knew this road. Every single detail of this day was etched into her mind. She dreamt of this for so many nights. She turned her head to the left. There he was. Her dad. Her hero. The man sh-…

This wasn’t real. She was in the bank. Maggie shut her eyes and remembered what Alex had said. This was Psi, she had gotten into her head. Her dad was long gone. She was no longer that little girl abandoned at the side of the road. She had a life; here in National City. She had a beautiful fiancé and a full of life honorary little sister.

Supergirl. Supergirl. She pulled her eyes open to reveal the vault floor. Frantically looking around the room, Maggie seen her. Kara, still there, still looking like she was seeing death, again; she was not in a position to help this time. Maggie turned around and suddenly made eye contact with Psi.

‘How to you know Agent Danvers?! What do you want with her?’

‘Margaret, you're a clever girl, now why do you think I would want dear Alexandra to suffer?’

Psi smirked as the words left her mouth.

‘I won’t let you near her’

This seemed to anger Psi, she turned round and threw her fist at Maggie’s face taking her clean off her feet and leaving her with a bloodied lip on the floor.

‘Oh is that so?! Just as well I don’t plan on being near her. For now. You see, I want Alex to suffer. I want her to know true pain, the way she made me feel it. The two people who mean the most to her are now in my possession. Funny how life works out.’

With that, Psi signalled for two men to come out from where they were standing in the corner of the room. Maggie hadn’t even seen them until now. She cursed herself for not being more thorough in her room search.

The men stood on either side of Psi just as Maggie heard it. The sound of car doors closing and feet running across the floor above them. Alex was here. The thought should have filled Maggie with excitement, the excitement of seeing Alex, to be rescued. This was not what Maggie wanted. She wished she could tell Alex to run, to not come down here, to leave right now and just be safe. Moments later, Jon, Alex, and two other DEO agents entered the vault.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stopped dead as soon as she entered. Maggie could see Alex’s mind working; searching the room, picking up on every person in there, every risk. Spotting every injury, and every exit plan. It wasn’t long before Alex’s eyes landed on Kara’s form pushing up against the wall. Kara was whimpering again, tears pouring down her already wet cheeks. Alex looked at Maggie. Maggie nodded, pleading with her eyes to help Kara. Help Kara.

Maggie closed her eyes, she so badly wanted to believe this was over, that Alex would help her up, whisk her away, and they would be safe and happy. She was so scared, and she knew it wasn’t going to end up like that.

As J’onn and the others made their way towards Psi, she forced her abilities upon them. The two DEO agents flew backwards, ending up quivering messes on the floor. One shouting about spiders, the other just flat out crying. Maggie could see J’onn struggling too. He was the strongest man Maggie knew; she begged and pleaded, to someone, anyone, to just please let J’onn overcome this. He was a telepath too, right? He could do it, he could beat her!

Suddenly, a loud grunt pulled her from her thoughts, her prayers. She opened her eyes to see J’onn forced to the ground holding his head. His expression showed only fear. Maggie realised then, they were doomed; they had to get out of there!

Alex spun round to face Maggie; Alex looked so lost, so scared, Maggie could see it in her eyes. Maggie seen Alex’s face harden, a sudden calm washing over her face. She stood up. Maggie begged her to stay down.

‘What do you want?’

‘You’

Psi said only one word, but that one word was enough to send shivers down Maggie’s spine. She looked at Alex, did Alex know her? Who was this woman? She wanted this to be over. Alex dropped to her knees infront of Kara.

‘Please, Kara, please. Look at me, focus on me. Kar, it’s Alex. Kara we need you. We need supergirl… Please?’

Alex’s head dropped to her shoulders and Maggie could hear the emotion in Alex’s voice. Could practically hear the tears forming and falling over her beautiful face. Maggie began to crawl to her. She needed to be with Alex; to hold her.

‘Begging her won’t work, I’ve made sure that Supergirl won’t be with us for a long time. Who would have thought that the Girl of Steel had so many issues that would bring her down.’

Psi smirked and laughed as she spoke. Suddenly she clicked her fingers and stepped back as the two men jumped into action. One headed for Maggie, the other toward Alex.

Maggie tried to stand up, half crawling, half running to Alex. She felt the arms around her waist before she could get to her. Maggie got a few good hits in before she heard a grunt from the other side of the room. As she looked over to Alex falling to the ground, she felt the arm to the back of her head knocking her to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as a boot collided with her side but she never once dropped eye contact with Alex.

All at once, Maggie felt strength surge to her limbs, and she swung to grab the foot coming towards her. She knocked the man to the ground and jumped on him. After getting in a few good hits, she made her way to Alex again. She was still on the ground, this man was at least two times the size of her. As he pulled his boot back from her and revealed the blood pouring from her her nose and mouth, Maggie went into overdrive. No one was hurting her girl! She knocked the man out and knelt down beside Alex. While she was wiping the blood away from Alex’s face she heard her whisper something and point behind her.

As she turned round, Maggie seen the man that was attacking Alex get up. He pulled something from his pocket. What was it? Was that a glint of silver? She put herself in front of Alex knowing neither of them were in a position to fight again. They needed Supergirl.

Suddenly the man changed course, he wasn’t heading for them. Then she seen it. The liquid in the mans hand. The green. It was green. In a syringe. It was Kryptonite. He was heading towards Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maggie flew at the hand with the syringe, she felt a wave of immobilising fear hit her.  
She shook her head.  
‘No. No. No. No. No.’ She muttered as she clutched her head.

Maggie looked at Alex. She could feel herself going under, feel the fear creeping back. She didn’t want to go back to the car. She didn’t want to hear those words leave her Dad’s mouth. She couldn’t bear to face what came next. As she and Alex made eye contact, Maggie could not hold back the tears any longer. They came freely now, she could not hide her fear any more. The fear in Alex’s eyes said it all. There was no easy or quick way out of here.

***

Maggie’s eyes were swollen and sore from crying. Turning to her left she seen her dad. Could see his hard face where his smile always was. Vacant eyes where pride should shine for her. She didn’t know this would happen. She was so happy that he finally knew. She thought this would be different. Looking down at her hands she whispered, tears filling her eyes;

‘Papi, please…’

***

Maggie’s mind cleared. She blinked and shook her head, the last of the tears leaving her eyes. Looking up, she saw Supergirl. Supergirl, finally looking like herself. Mirroring Maggie’s earlier movements, Kara finally locked eyes with her. Why had Psi’s attack suddenly stopped? What had stopped her?

Alex. Where was Alex? Maggie looked to the last spot she seen her. She wasn't there. Dammit Danvers, where are you! Panic rose in her chest as she searched the room.

‘Alex…?!’

‘Maggie, over here’

She heard Kara’s voice. God it was good to hear that voice. 

As she got to her feet, with the help of Kara, she heard it. The scream of pain from Alex. Both the detective and the superhero broke into a run.

Alex had punched Psi and knocked her out; Maggie was kinda proud of her bad ass fiancé; and was now taking on a very large man. Maggie knew that Alex was fighting through pain and could see the blood running from various cuts on her arms and face. She was limping badly and was obviously trying to cover her ribs.  
Without thinking, Maggie threw herself at the man, jumping on his back trying to choke him from behind. Before long he had pushed himself into the metal door of the vault leaving Maggie on the ground holding her own pains and blossoming bruises. How had she suddenly forgotten how to fight?!

Before she could get to her feet, Kara was running at the man. Maggie could see the determination in her face. While they were throwing punch after punch at each other she made her way over to Alex. The one she loved. The one she could not live without. The one she had to save. She was on the ground. God she wasn’t moving.  
Curling over Alex, she could feel her chest rising, could hear the mumbles of words tumble from her mouth.

‘I’ve got you Alex. I’m here. Supergirl is ok. She’ll get us out of here. I promise baby, just hold on. We’ll go home, and I will make you hot coco. Or a scotch. We can have scotch if you want. Anything you want. I’m sorry for bringing you down here. I’m sorry. I love you.’

As Maggie was mumbling her ‘I love you’s’ to Alex, Supergirl managed to knock the man to the ground, he was out. She looked up in relief and gave a nod.

‘It’s over. Time to go home. Maggie? Is Alex ok? Can we move her?’

Supergirl suddenly grabbed her head.

‘Aaaaaggghhhhh!’

Psi was back. Maggie saw right through the Supersuit; She saw Kara Danvers, Alex’s baby sister. The one who talks in her sleep, who cries at puppies. The girl who has become a little sister to her fight against her fears. Battle with her brain pushing those fears aside. Kara clenched her teeth in determination. Her fist pushed a hole into the floor as she stood up and turned to face Psi.

‘No. No! You do not get to do this. You will not come near my family Psi. This ends now. NOW!’

Psi chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes again. God, that eye roll and laugh combination was getting old; Maggie thought.

‘So Supergirl, you think you’ve conquered me? You think you're the cat and I’m the mouse in this situation? Ha-; you really are young and naive.’

Kara stared at her, head tilting to the side, eyes squinting, forehead crinkling. Not understanding. Maggie understood.

‘Kryptonite Supergirl. Kryptonite. After all, a girls gotta be prepared.’

Before Kara even realised, she could feel the green rock effecting her as she dropped to her knees.  
Maggie tried to move towards her. She didn’t know who to protect at this point.  
Suddenly there was a syringe in Kara’s neck. Green liquid being forced into her body. Kara’s eyes widened in fear and pain for a second time that day. Maggie could see her veins turn green as the poisonous liquid pushed through her body. Kara’s unconscious body hadn’t even touched the ground before Psi was making her way towards Maggie; an evil glint n her eyes.

‘Alex, baby, I don't know if you can hear me but I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I tried. We tried. Supergirl is out. She had Kryptonite. Alex I don't know what to do. I don’t know what to do. Please wake up.’

Maggie let out a sob as she covered Alex’s body with her own. Doing everything she can to protect her unconscious fiancé.

She was holding Alex so hard she didn’t think she could ever let go when suddenly everything went black.

She remembered this place. She recognised this place. Maggie had not thought of this for years.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex came to in a bed surrounded by metal and white. Her vision was still groggy and she was sore. Everywhere. Blinking, she tried to clear her vision. Where was she? Where was Maggie? Where was Supergirl? She wished she could see that flash of red and blue. As she tried to prop herself up a wave of nausea hit her causing her to fall back again. Then she heard it. Heard him.

‘Danvers, you need to stay down. Were trying to help you, ok? Do you understand?’

J’onn? Alex couldn’t figure out why she was at the DEO. Why was she in the med bay? What had happened? And where was her fiancé god dammit!  
Alex closed her eyes and hoped Maggie and Kara would be back from wherever when she woke up.

***

Alex tossed and turned on the bed. The constant beeping was the only noise as the nurses went about making up her next dose of pain medication. On the floor below, it was a different story; J’onn and Winn, and the rest of the team were doing everything they could to get them back.

‘J’onn I don’t know! I’m trying. I swear, I’m trying. I don’t want to even think about what memories she can make people see. What she is making Kara see.’

‘Agent Schott, I have told you. When I ask you to do something. I need it fast. I’m not strong enough to fit Psi myself, my psychic abilities just do not compare. You need to figure out how to get the psychic dampeners to work. I can’t save them without it!’

J’onn slammed his fists on the table at the last comment before walking away running his hands over his hair.

***

Alex was beginning to mumble things in her sleep. Her memories were returning. She was remembering.

‘MAGGIE!!’

She sat up, not even thinking twice about pulling the wires and tubes from her arm. Not being phased by the pain shooting through her entire being.

‘No. No. No. No. This isn’t happening. This isn’t real.’

She stumbled out the room. Taking a breath to compose herself.

‘Agent Danvers, what are you doing up? You shouldn’t walking about.’

Great, Doctor Hamilton. Alex thought. With a pained intake of breath, she stood up straight, pulled her shoulders back and turned to face the doctor who had helped save Kara so many times.

‘I’m fine Hamilton. The injuries must have appeared worse but I am fine to resume my duties.’

With this, Alex walked out the med bay and towards the locker room, without so much as a glance back.

***

‘Winn, play back the security tape. Turn the volume up and look for anything that might suggest Psi has help. I want to know everyone she is working with. I need to know everything.’

Turning to face Vasquez, J’onn continued;

‘Vasquez, I need you to start interrogating the first of the two males we have in custody. We need to know as much as they do.’

The tape began to roll again and J’onn watched again as Maggie stood to face Psi. No fear in her eyes.

‘’I won’t let you near her’’

Followed by the thud of Maggie landing on the floor.

***

Alex didn’t want to admit it but she was in pain. She was hurting. Her body and her heart ached. Why had she not searched the room properly, why had she gotten distracted. She had done so many missions involving hostages, why when she should’ve been on her A-game did she get distracted? A tear rolled down her face as she tried to zip her compact jacket. God why did she have to wear everything so tight?!  
Alex looked at the boots infront of her knowing this was going to hurt like hell.

‘C’mon Danvers, your girls need you. You got them into this. You gotta get them out. Get your fucking boots on!’  
Finally, after some struggling, she got the boots on and laced up. Standing up she looked in the mirror. She definitely looked worse for wear. Her lip was swollen, a bruise swelling and purpling threatening to take over the whole side of her face, and a nasty looking cut at the top of her head.  
She couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. She looked pathetic. Why couldn’t she have saved them. She should’ve been better.  
Turning and walking away, she made her way to the control room.

***

‘‘I’ve got you Alex. I’m here. Supergirl is ok. She’ll get us out of here. I promise baby, just hold on. We’ll go home, and I will make you hot coco. Or a scotch. We can have scotch if you want. Anything you want. I’m sorry for bringing you down here. I’m sorry. I love you.’’

J’onn and the team watched as Maggie whispered to Alex. They had all seen this before and yet they still watched and wished the outcome would be different.

‘J’onn, that is pure Kryptonite. How did she get it? Do you think she's with CADMUS?’

‘I know Agent Schott, I know.’

***

Alex could only watch in fear as she seen it replay. Maggie trying to wake her, assess her injuries; Kara standing up to Psi. Then the kryptonite being pulled out. She watched in horror as she watched Kara fall to her knees. Then it all happened so slowly.

She watched as all the veins in Kara’s body turned green. She could see Maggie’s eye grow wide in fear. Alex wanted to tell her it would be ok. She wanted to protect her girls. Never let them go.

Alex stepped forward as Maggie covered Alex’s body with her own. She heard Maggie whisper in her ear. She could still feel the kiss on her head.

She couldn’t do it. She wanted to make it stop. She had collapsed onto her knees. There was a commotion around her but Alex could only hear one thing. Her love.

‘’….Alex I don't know what to do. I don’t know what to do. Please wake up.’’

***

‘Get her out of here!’

J’onn yelled as he watched the torment rip through Alex’s body and mind.

‘Get her out!’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting, it has been a very busy time for me but I think things are all set now so more updates coming hopefully a little more regularly.  
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)  
> And as always, feedback is welcomed :)

***

She was surrounded by darkness; well not complete darkness, she could at least see the stars. There were so many of them. Shining at her. Mocking her. Proving just how far she was from everything and everyone she ever loved. The silence was the worst part. How long had she been stuck in here? How long ago had it been since her mother left her in a pod alone to travel light years away.  
She could feel the tears coming again, she didn’t want to cry again. Couldn’t cry again. What would crying do to save her dead planet, her dead family and dead friends. She would never hear her mothers laugh again, her father would never again teach her about the stars; Kal El would never cry from his crib, and she would never again play with her friends in the great hall.  
As Kara clenched her eyes together once more reliving this realisation, she brought her hands to her head and prayed for the end.

***

Maggie was walking home from school that day, the only thing on her mind was the hope the girl she liked would like her in return. She decided that she was good in life and as a reward she would get the girl. At least to the school dance. With a nervous smile on her face she walked up her garden path.  
As she opened the front door, she seen it. A suitcase. Why was there a suitcase at the bottom of the stairs? Was her father going on a trip again? She never gave it a second thought until her mother and father appeared from the kitchen. Her mother didn't even look at her but Maggie could tell she had been crying. What had happened? Had someone passed?  
With no other words her father motioned to the door.

‘Go. Get into the car Margaret’

That was it. That was all he said. The look in his eyes told Maggie something was wrong. However, never one to question her father, as she went to the car and sat, patiently waiting.

The journey was long and silent. Both of them spent it just looking out at the icicles growing on the trees. The snow had not long fallen and Maggie had spent her days wondering when her father was going to take her and her brothers out in it. Every year, they would go sledging, they would build snow men and have the most wonderful bonfires before going home to drink hot coco with their mother in front of the warm fire. Maggie smiled at this memory wishing that her future would remain unchanged. She felt the dread build in her stomach. She knew something had changed. This was bad.  
She suddenly began to recognise the streets they were driving along. She knew where they were going and the fear set in again. She could feel her palms grow sweaty, her head began to feel lighter at the memories of spending long summer holidays at her aunts. She knew nothing of looking after children. She was old fashioned and believed that all children should be god fearing and silent. She turned to her father and prayed in her head that this wasn’t about to happen.

‘Papi, what did I do?’

‘You shamed me Margaret.’

And as he pulled up to the kerb and brought the car to a stop, Maggie had never seen such contempt, such hatred fill his eyes. Not even after the toughest day at his precinct.

‘I came here when I was 9 and all I ever wanted when you and your brothers came along was to give you a better life. I endured hell trying to win the respect of these Americans, and all so that you would never see such hatred. But you have shamed me Margaret, and I will not have that in my family.’

He got out the car in silence and pulled the suitcase out the trunk. Time had slowed down for Maggie as she opened the door and climbed out. As her father got back into the car, her aunt appeared beside her, her hand falling onto her shoulder, nails digging in just too hard. Her father never even spared her a glance as he pulled away. Never seeing the tears run down her cheeks.

***

Alex must have paced her - their - apartment a hundred times, each time she walked past the breakfast bar her glass would be filled. She should be sharing this with Maggie. Maggie should be here. Maggie should have gotten out. Why hadn’t Alex saved her. Saved the love of her life, and her sister. What use was she if she couldn’t save them.

At that thought, the glass left her hand and hurled towards the opposite wall. Smashing as it came into contact with the brick.


End file.
